


Garibaldi Lodge

by TheyCallMeRobin



Category: SSX Tricky
Genre: Accidents, Canada, Cold Weather, Confusion, Eventual Smut, Extreme Sports, F/F, Feelings, Garibaldi - Freeform, Jealousy, Lodges, Lots of wrong directions, Near Death Experiences, Sexual Experimentation, Snowboarding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeRobin/pseuds/TheyCallMeRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe Payne doesn't need to have a "0 loses" streak to show she's the best, and of course this time won't be the exception.<br/>But as the competition turns more and more challenging, Zoe takes some time to figure out she's never had a few things in her life, which sweet little Kaori reminds her that she needs to, more than the excrutiating satisfaction of extreme snowboarding competitions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mesablanca: The Arrival, First circuit, Competitors elimination

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:  
> I've been playing SSX Tricky and SSX 3 lately, after a huge long while without being adrenalized by it. I totally fell in love with Zoe Payne & Kaori Nishidake since the first time I played that game (can't believe it's been 13 years already, I am getting old!!!), plus no shame to admit I ship those two very much, so... relax and enjoy "KaZoe" in this little story, hope y'all like it ;)
> 
> ># IMPORTANT TO READ:  
> The tracks in this work, are disordered from the way they appear in the game (intentionally).  
> Also on SSX Tricky, Kaori appears as a seventeen years old, sweet girl, of course, in this fic she is twenty three (still looking seventeen, since some Asians take long and extended to look their actual age), which makes Zoe be twenty five. Now that's all
> 
> ***Oh, I almost forget, there's no smut until third chapter... I guess!

The Snowboarding Supercross Extreme (SSX) World Circuit Championship will start tomorrow morning, at a south western small location in United States, named Mesablanca. It has some risky slopes, but it's an interesting track, yet it'll be tricky. Competitors have to fight for the first place and also use gravity to their favor, showing they can do tricks too. 

All the competitors arrived to Mesablanca Valley's Lodge, lots of luggage here and there, nice customized snowboards everywhere, people meeting and greeting, broad smiles on their faces. And there, alone at the reception, was Zoe Payne, someone who is no foreigner in the terrain of extreme snowboarding competitions. She was built for extreme, adrenaline pumping situations. So going down on risky slopes, with dangerous cliffs and hundreds of odds in the middle, was like being at Disneyland for her. That's for what Zoe Payne was made for.

Zoe was focused on the map of the track she'll be facing tomorrow. For being the "extra-easy" level of the circuit, it was pretty risky, but that was the point... if you are the best, then show why, no matter what the hell the track's path looks like. 

The thing is not the track for tomorrow's eliminatory round... Zoe has had worse before, it is Elise Riggs, her archenemy who's also a great challenger for the SSX World Circuit's Championship of this year, the Canadian lady is always chasing after Zoe, a real pain in the ass. Then there's Marisol Diez Delgado, that Venezolan is such a fierce competitor, combines both velocity and trick skills so well. Psymon Stark, oh, that psycho, who's also good friends with Zoe, but who turns into her enemy on the tracks. Eddie Wachowski, that crazy head, is stuck in the late 70's, but he can surely groove over the icy path and have some good moves too. Oh and last, but not least, there is Allegra Sauvagess, Zoe's very good friend, such a fine competitor. There are a few others that Zoe may or may not have seen before in the past world circuits. All of them make her feel tense, and she knows she shouldn't worry, she can arrive at least third until the fourth location, but she wants to arrive in first place in all the tracks.

She's so busied with the track's map, that she didn't notice her best friend, Moby Jones, is talking to her.

"Hey Payne, is this yours?" Moby asks.

"What?" Is all what Zoe can say.

"I asked if this is ayours." He responded, holding up a dark backpack.

"Oh, no. No, that is Allegra's business!" She says, pointing with her chin to Allegra's direction.

"Alright!" Moby walked a bit, before he turned around "You and I are sharing the room tonight." he commented and Zoe offered a honest smile, she knew it all be good, Moby's nice and he is her best friend, often confused by people as her boyfriend. Moby turned around and headed to meet with Sauvagess and give her the backpack.

Zoe folded the map, and saved it on her saggy jeans pocket. She headed straight to the room she'd be sharing with Moby.

"Room, number five, this gotta be it! Alright, now where I put the key?" Zoe says to herself, when she stops in front of the door. Searching inside of her jacket's pockets she couldn't find them. She kept searching in her saggy jeans and her bags.

"Konichiwa! E-Excuse me, I think this belongs to you." said a small and skinny Asian girl, Zoe looked at her up and down and then her eyes directed to the Asian girl's pretty ponytails. The Asian girl smiled and raised the key to Zoe's face level, Zoe blinked a few times, thanked her and took the key.

"My name is Kaori Nishidake, which is yours?" The Asian girl introduced herself, without anyone asking.

"Royal Payne." Zoe answered, but Kaori did a confused face. "Zoe, Zoe Payne is my name!" she said smiling back at Kaori, and trying to open the room's door.

"Yorushiku ne, Zoe." Kaori responded, but Zoe didn't understand a thing besides her name! "S-Sorry, I am Japanese, still learning English. I said nice to meet you!" Kaori blushed a bit, but Zoe smiled and said it was nice to meet her too, then she got into the room and got rid of the bags full of snowboading gear. 

Zoe spent the evening until midnight alternating between workouts and looking the track's map. It didn't surprise Moby, who arrived to the room at 8:30pm, finding Zoe doing push ups and the map aside of her.

Around 12:23am, Zoe took a bath and headed to sleep.

Morning arrived, Zoe woke up instantly to the sound of her phone's alarm. She brushed her teeth, did a quick set of squats, crunches and push ups, then took a shower, put on her snowboarding gear and headed to the competition.

Once Zoe arrived to the highest peak of the mountain, she felt more than ready to beat down her opponents. In the exit line she was placed between Elise and Marisol, those two couldn't see each other without throwing insults, and Zoe wanted that damn horn to sound, more than anything in this world. Elise tried to get on her nerves too, but Zoe replied to her in a harsh tone, making the Canadian beauty shut the hell up and Marisol giggled. 

There, in the exit line was Psymon, Mac, Eddie, Brodi, Luther, Griff, Allegra and Kaori. All ready to show their best.

And the horn sounded, all began the race down the slope, first place Elise Riggs, second place Marisol and third was Allegra, Zoe remaining in the fourth place, followed by Psymon or Luther, they were pretty much in the same position.

There are ramps on the way down to the finish line. Time to show off, Zoe went for the first ramp to the left, it was the tallest, totally extreme. Zoe flew high in the air, taking advantage of the height to do a perfect double backflip and falling flawlessly on the snow, continuing her path. She didn't know that the ramp impulsed her further in the track and she was in the first place, she looked back and swore that she could see Elise's helmet burning red with jealousy. 

This lapse of the track had a lot of curves, ending with a cliff that headed to the finish line. Zoe loved this, "HELL YEAH" she screamed as she took the curves at a high velocity and jumped over the cliff, holding her board by the side and waiting until the last second to release it and fall flawlessly again on the floor, plus arriving to the finish line in first place!

From where Zoe was she could see both Elise and Kaori showing off their moves in the air, Elise arrived second, Kaori third as well. Then the others arrived, but Mac. The poor guy had an accident in the curves, this caused his elbow to break. That made him of course the first eliminated.

Well... Zoe's ass survived the first round, now one week until the next location, Snowdream.


	2. The Snowdream, Second Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time the track is all about tricks, it doesn't matter in which position you arrive to the finish line, all what the competitors have to do is get the highest score. And this challenge means that the two competitors with a score below 25pts., will be eliminated.  
> So get your snowboard ready and enjoy the fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't make the rules, the judges do, ha, ha, ha!!
> 
> And I am so sorry for the huge delay posting this chapter, I had a really tough two weeks (O_O')
> 
> Something happened with the format at the end and the last paragraphs appears as one, my apologies :(

After the thrilling first track, all the competitors, returned to Mesablanca Valley's Lodge. Of course all of them, minus poor Mac. They were all exausted. And thankfully Elise, decided to spend the day at a spa, to relax her muscles and stay in another lodge. Zoe wouldn't have to deal with her.

After several minutes of being sit at the lodge's loby, Zoe decided to head to her room and relax. She grabbed her snowboard and started walking. Once inside her room, Zoe undressed and despite the cold temperature, she took an icy cold bath. Guess she is so weird sometimes. She finished bathing after an hour, her body fully relaxed, it felt good. She got dressed and decided to stay relaxing all afternoon.

Next day in the early morning all competitors were booked to take a flight to Russia. Fourteen hours and thirty minutes later they arrived to Moscow, to then be transported in bus to a small town where the competition will continue.

Of course they'd have a 2 day rest, because yes, fourteen hours traveling, really drains energy.

So two days for Zoe to adjust to the new weather and practice some Russian phrases, just in case. By the second day, she still was exhausted, but even like that, she went to workout and wander around the new track. It took her an hour to walk the track, ironic, since it'll be like fifteen minutes when they get on the snowboards.

"Getting to know your death place, Payne?" asked Elise, with a smug smile, taunting.

"Screw you, Canadian queen." responded Zoe, clearly irritated by the precense of her archenemy.

"There's no need for insults." Elise said, smiling broadly.

Zoe resumed by turning around and heading to the lodge, she was in no mood to deal with Elise's bitchy attitude. Elise stood there looking at Zoe fading away.

Once at the lodge, Zoe ate lunch. Then she went to play video games with Mobby & Psymon. Later she'd get a bath and sleep until next day, when the competition's on.

Wednesday, clock's alarm sounding at seven o'clock in the morning. Zoe got up, and got herself ready for the competition. After she was done getting her snowboarding gear on, she headed to the track.

"Welcome to Snowboard everyone! The second track of the SSX World Circuit Champion, and it's here in Russia." a guy on the microphone said as everyone cheered for the competitors and they got ready at the start line.

"3, 2, 1... GO!" someone yelled and opened the gates, and the competitors started to go down the slope.

First ramp, sixty feet tall, Zoe went for that one, reaching a height over 20 feet from the ramp, doing a double backflip and then grabbing her snowboard with both hands behind her back, releasing it two seconds before landing perfectly on the icy ground, focusing not on arriving first, but to make as much points as she could. Kaori too the same ramp, the height she reached was not as Zoe's, but it gave her enough time to get off the snowboard, lay over it and get it back on her feet, landing flawlessly on the ground, mere inches behind Zoe. Elise, Luther, Brody & Psymon did some sick tricks too, but Marisol stole the show, doing a triple star backflip. Eddie didn't have much luck, he went for grabbing the front of his snowboard, but when he landed on the ground, he fell face hitting the icy path. Allegra and Griff had better luck. They all arrived to the finish line, Elise was the first, but it didn't matter. A judge stood in front of the competitors, his Russian accent so heavy. "The winner of this round, here in Snowdream, is... Marisol Diez Delgado! Second place, goes to Zoe Payne & and last, but not least, third place goes for Allegra Sauvagess." They all congrated themselves, but Elise, she was such a sore loser and of course she was not going to be all sweet with the people who beated her. Kaori gave a tight hug to Zoe. Payne remained static, she was not expecting that to happen, from where this tiny and skinny girl had such strenght? Zoe felt weird, but she was comfort with the Asian girl's action. Then they all headed to the lodge to pack and leave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two down, three to go, next chapter will be red hot (°o°')

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this and stay tunned for next chapter :)


End file.
